DmC: Dark Legacy
by crodriguez77
Summary: One shot story (DmC:Reboot) Takes place after the events of DmC. Valentine awakens in a deserted hospital and a chaotic Limbo city. Vergil and Dante are still a team, The Order is resurfacing again to protect humanity. Valentine crosses paths with a dark son of Sparda who will forever change her life…
1. Punch Drunk Meds

**Super Important! : This is completely ****New**** and ****Separate story****, ****NOT: related**** in anyway to my other fan fic - DmC: the immortal hell kings**

**On that note, enjoys loves :D**

* * *

**Chap 1 : Punch Drunk Meds**

_Takes place during "The Trade"_

_Noon 4:35 pm_

_The dewiness of sea foam filled the air and dusk skies of Limbo city, on our most sacred adventures, I could never get out of the house at this time, especially with my little nephew, Pandorian. _

_Limbo city was a compact metropolis, but towards the outskirts of the pier it was more quiet and deserted. We would go enjoy our seaside adventures, Pandorian and I. Even though he's only 10 he has a good sense of direction. That noon was big blur... I remember taking Pandorian to the pier and sitting on one of the cargo tanks with him gazing at the infinite sea and deep pinkish sunset…_

_Until we heard loud inconspicuous gunshots Screaming… and lastly a huge explosion heading our way…all I remember… is grabbing Pandorian's small frame and jumping into the water…hearing a loud animalistic roar from Silversax tower._

_The water engulfed us, welcoming and cold._

_Wherever the sea takes us, we will always be together, Pandorian._

* * *

_The following day 5 am: Limbo city hospital_

I awaken, with the smell of rubbing alcohol and open white space. My limbs are laid out on a fresh cot. A monitor gracing my side, beeping…

"_I'm in the hospital?..."_

My arms sting like hell, as I see they are wrapped in plastic wires with end needles tapped to my skin. A dried IV bag hanging above me, my clothes gone. My room door slightly open:

"Nurse!...Nurse!, Is anyone there!"

I try to at least push myself off my hospital bed, but my body felt as if it were beaten down, and weighed tremendously

"Shit"

Looking over to my side my phone was cautiously set on the table with a huge crack spreading across the screen. A pitcher half full of water and random bottles of medication were also placed at my side. Pink and white pills spread about.

"_How long have I been out?"_

I look over to my other side to see the windows shades disoriented. Another window wide open, and on the hospital floor a cracked mirror. Instinctively I reached forward only to feel the sting of needles still attached to my arm. Carefully I lean lower from my bed to look down, into the mirror. My burgundy hair was a completely mess, my bottom lip cut, with bandages swollen and plump , a blossoming purple bruise settling on my forehead.

"What the fuck is going on?, Nurse!...NURSE!"

No answer. Looking towards the cracked door a dark figure brushed by, an almost animalistic growl followed. In complete fear I felt my body hop off the hospital bed and onto the floor, the needles ripping out of my arm , and the IV holder hitting the ground

"What the fuck was that?!"

My heart began to race, as my chest laid on the cold hospital floor, all I had on was a thick hospital gown, adorned with small blue dots. A huge sting in my arms became apparent as I saw blood was cascading on my sender arm. Finally I manage to get myself up off the hospital floor and grab a white towel from a nearby cabinet, looking over at the cracked door to close it completely, afraid of what might be on the other side...

"_Was anyone even on this floor?!, where are all the doctors and nurses?.." _

Reaching for my phone and a couple of painkillers I scarf down with the little water I had left. My courage urged me to leave the room and search for an attendant, and convincing myself that what I had saw before must have been an hallucination. Grabbing the cold doorknob , I see my hospital band tighten around my wrist, holding it up to my eyes as I could see it was covered with light droplets of blood.

_**::Patient #0773035**_

_**::Valentine D.**_

A stark realization hit me, Pandorian's small face came to view, the seasfoam water hitting our faces ….

"Pandorian!..."

Busting out of the room frantically, my heart thumbing through my chest,_ "My nephew? Was he ok? Was he here too?!"_

Swallowing the random painkiller that seemed to be stuck in my throat I pause… The hallways of the hospital were completely deserted, silent, and most all a complete mess. Carriages of supplies on the floor, lights flickering. Like a horror movie. Moving my numb legs and feet forward desperately searching for someone …any one

Walking along a half dim hallway, a crouched nurse on the other end hits the floor. Her apron scattered with dirt. Finally she saw me, lost and only wearing my hospital gown

"Oh my god my dear child!"

"Nurse?, where is everyone? everything is deserted, what the hell is going on!"

" The monsters…the …the monsters"

She bent before me unable to breathe , I could see the tares in her stockings and the holes in her shoes. What ever happened, it certainly took place beyond the hospital walls. She steps on pieces of glass before me brushing them to the side. Probably because she saw I was barefooted.

Our eyes met and the undeniable look of fear remained in her eyes. I ,completely confused , oblivious to what was going on.

"What do mean monsters?..."

The nurse looks around frantic , as if she felt someone was watching. Panting she tries to comply while tightly holding my shoulders:

"My child, the staff… some of the hospital staff turned into monsters, it all happened so quick!, there's complete chaos going on outside, everyone had evacuated.."

I could feel my knees buckle…

"_Was this a dream, or was this nurse crazy?, she couldn't be if the hallways looked this rundown and unattended too?.."_

Her eyes still locked on mine,

"What is your name child?" she tells me, an abundance of fear and sweat graced her presence.

"My name is Valentine… I just woke up, Wait! Was a little boy admitted here too?! Pandorian my nephew?"

"I wouldn't now darling, I'm so sorry, I ran over here from the west wing of the hospital…"

As she held me tightly a gathering of cracks was heard further down the hallway. The nurses holding me closer whimpering

"Get away from us you MONSTER!"

My eyes became drowsy and the sensation of the nurse's arms around me squeezing me intensified my drowsiness. I tried to look at the direction she was looking in at the end of the hallway, and then I saw it…

A pale figure in a similar nurses outfit, its skin covered in black cracks, its hair burnt with red curls. Broken sharp wings, it looks up. My heart stops

"_What the fuck is that?..."_

The creature finally looks up at me , its eyes spilling black acidic chunks on the floor, it scratches this inhuman roar. In complete terror the nurse lets me go, and runs away leaving me alone with the creature…

My eyes lock with the inhuman entity, as it looks directly at me, then cocks its head to the side in the direction that the nurse went. Aggressively it departs following her instead. With this I take as my cue to get the hell out of this hospital.

"_What did just see,? Was that even real?!...get it together Valentine…. Maybe it's just the meds…yeah..just the meds, there probably was some sort of terrorist attack on the city..yeah..that probably why everything is in shambles… ok breathe, lets get out of here and find Pandorian"_

As I reached the hospital entrance the main lobby was completely destroyed, the doors angrily flung open and a orange debris filled the air. Before I was able to step out of the building still with only a hospital robe, I heard a terrifying scream , back inside the hospital…

"GYYAAH!"

It was the nurse that left me, maybe that thing got to her?, …my god… I look back to see the dark figure at the end of the hallway screeching. With that I took the hint to get the fuck out.

I finally reach outside and into the streets of Limbo to absolute chaos, buildings completely destroyed ,cop cars and vehicles toppled and impaled in building walls, papers and broken glass ,and street poles cracking along the city streets, Citizens running away, people frantically running about. All was complete pandemonium, none even looked my way, at the girl with the hospital robe on.I stayed running along the city streets trying to follow the crowd of people until a small piece of glass cuts my feet. I hit the ground instantly, the blurriness of my vision hit me again, possibly from those the crowd of people continued to frantically move about, most of them passing me screaming:

"Monsters, monsters! There everywhere!"

I curdled myself on the street floor pushing my body in the corner, trying to remove the glass form my feet. But something urges me to look up, and as I did I saw a man running along the building walls with what appeared to be a ….sword?

Squinting closer I could see he had a silver Mohawk with grey and red coat. He continued to run along the building walls and around the corner , reaching a destination further up ahead. Then disappearing into the distance.

"_I must be dreaming, no human can do that…its just the pills Valentine…right..?"_

Picking out the last piece of glass from my foot, I looked again amongst the street floor, as everyone else was running and being completely chaotic.

Then..

This dark figure, another man walked along the streets perfectly calm. I couldn't get a perfect look at him, but he was wearing a long black cape, and a black-gold cane

Suddenly my eyes refocus, and I see him….

His white slick back hair, and piercing oceanic blue eyes. He stops midway from his path and looks at me in the distance. I shriek unable to move, feeling my muscles tighten, my eyes growing heavy. I could feel the side effects of those pills kicking in. For brief second I almost faint , only to look up and see the mysterious white haired man looking at me with a alert expression…and now his tall black presence was walking towards me.

The feeling of terror reawakened my muscles as I finally regained feeling in my knees. With haste I got up and ran, as fast as I could away from him. Even with the shards of broken pieces of glass and other debris on the floor touching my bare feet. I make it across the other end of the street a couple of blocks ahead, when I hear my phone vibrate in my hospital gown. I pull out my phone to see my friend calling. Picking up to hear their static voice cutting off

"Valentine?! Valentine!? Are you there?"

"Yes , yes im here, what the fuck is going on ? was there some sort of terroist attack?"

"I don't know either girl, its all over the news, a huge explosion came from the Silver sax tower, and the whole city is in shambles, there are fucking monsters popping up left and right!"

"Monsters?"

"They came out of no where, they ca…"

Our signal got cut off, I look down at my phone to see the battery was also dying

"Monsters?..., could this really be happening?"

I continue to make my way down the chaotic streets of limbo , while people run by me, looting stores and screaming in terror, my body began to weigh heavier. Stopping in front of a TV store, I see people continuing to loot an grab TV's with desperation. I remain in front and out of the way, gazing at the monitors in the storefront.

The front windows of the store were cracked and most of the TV's were destroyed, all except one, playing re runs of Raptor News… Looking closer in to see Bob Barnas's face on the monitors, and then a side caption, _"News Anchor killed by Terrorist"_

"_Bob Barnas is dead?, was it the masked man on the net?'_

In complete shock I still keep my gaze on the monitors as I look closer into the reruns of old Raptor News footage and heavier into Bob's eyes. The TV flickers violently, replacing the infamous news anchor into a monster, it eyes glowing red.

Falling to the floor I look up at the TV monitor to see the monsters image still frozen on the screen. Pressing the weight on my knees I get up and run like hell away. Everyone seemed to be in complete panic, bumping against me unaware that I was a fricken patient straight out of the hospital. A crowd gathers further up ahead surrounding a mailman who's had also turned into a monster, I could see people taking out there phones snapping pictures and screaming

I see this creature with a chainsaw in his hands. As it lifts its chainsaw angrily into the air, people scatter, I among them. A sheer gust of light brushed by me, as I look back at the chainsaw demon, a long steel blade beheading the inhuman creature, and carrying the slim steel blade, was he the mysterious black cape man.

People continue to run as I remain still. The dark entity manvers the black goo off his sword and looks at me again. My senses become dull , as I could feel the feeling of fainting. In the midst of my lost sense, I get a glimpse of his face…he was …alluring… and was calling out to me… but I couldn't hear. And so I run away again. I don't now what compelled me to keep running away from him in the middle of this Armageddon… but I had to be sure he wasn't a monster too… More chainsaw demons suddenly gravitate towards him as he effortlessly slices through them, with that I took my opportunity to exit. I could feel my bare feet throb on the dirty pavement of the street floor. When I turn the corner my eyes sting from the pinkish lights of a nightclub, The Kiss,

Crowds of people running out with there drinks and drugs, I turn from behind to see the mysterious man was catching up to me, prancing faster and closer with a more persistent attitude

"_Shit I gotta hide!"_

Without any other alternative I run into the nightclub as people push and shove their way out, evacuating the building. The neon blue lights on the floor and walls were flickering, but the smooth carpet felt nice on my bare feet. Strippers and businessmen running out screaming in horror. I stick to the walls of the club while all this chaos is going on, the loud beats of music still bumping along the wall and vibrating my body. The dance floor appearing to beat out of the floor in geometric patterns. I hold my head as all the beats, colors and imagery increased my drowsiness and side effects of the haste I continue to go deeper into the club until I reach a tacky colored hallway and a purple and pink office, where I lock myself in. Falling to floor I try to catch my breath, never in my life I thought I would be in this popular club, never the less with a hospital gown on:

"_Where the monsters here too was that why everyone was evacuating?"_

Suddenly a knock hits the store startling me as I stand again, my tired palms on the door, until I hear two females

"OH for the love of god please let us in there everywhere those things!"

I opened the door, hesitant at first, as two strippers push their way in and lock the door. One was dressed as an angel while the other was a firefighter. The randomness in the middle of all this chaos was impossible to deny, as I began to crack up. The two strippers catching their breaths and looking at me. The firefighter one gawked at me

"Where the hell did you come from little girl…wait whatever, did you see those things outside those monsters, do you now what's going on"?

I take a smooth deep breath and reply, "No I have no idea, and I woke in a hospital, their chaos everywhere"

The firefighter stripper took a seat on the leather coach in the office holding her face in her palms

"My god, all I now is that we were dancing,... than these fucking monsters appeared out of nowhere"

My eyes begin to widen "so they are monsters"

The firefighter stripper shot up, drips of mascara dirtied her face: "Yeah kid, what the hell do you think, there weren't human they looked like… like things"

The room grew silent as I forgot there was also an angel stripper in the room, She just stood quiet folding her arms, looking at her friend than, out of no where began laughing

The fire fighter stripper looked up confused "what the fuck is so funny Betsy"

"You are, you pathetic filthy human…"

I back away as I hear the angel stripper say this, her voice instantly changed, and with enough weird shit going on I threw myself to the corner of the room away from her and completely silent. Her voice sounded inhuman and deep with hate. The firefighter stripper gasped

"Betsy whats amatter with you!?"

"My name is not Betsy you slut bag, and Iam not a monster, I'm a DEMON!"

Before my eyes the angel stripper morphed into the same creature I saw in the hospital, it stretched. Me and the firefighter stripper scream in terror at the hideous transformation.

Suddenly I feel the fire fighter strippers arms around me as she throws me in front of the. …Demon.

I look back in complete shock with my head lowered to the ground, until I hear the firefighter stripper pleading to the demon

"Please! Please Betsy take her instead please I want to live"

"Pathetic human, you have no dignity don't you, by the way, your dancing was horrible, I even got more customers than you, whorebag"

I try to crawl out of the small office until more side effects kick in, my eyes and body growing increasingly tired…

"W_as this the end,? Was I going to be eaten with a stripper by a demon …demon"_

Suddenly the door was kicked open, my body still laid on the ground unable to look up. I hear the demon and the stripper scream, and a sleek sling of a sharp blade impale the demonic entity before me. I look up to see the Mysterious black cape man before me looking down with impatience, he caught up to me. Before he could bend down before me the firefighter stripper jumped on top of him screaming in his ear

"Oh handsome Prince thank you for saving ,ME!"

Practically throwing her half naked self on top of him, completely blocking his view from me as I still remained on the floor. But she was frantic, as the white haired man tried to pry her off of him. The path to the door way was clear, and it seemed that things were less intense outside, I hardly heard any combustion. With the last bit of strength I crawl out of the office undetected. Away from him…

As reach the outside of the club, the sun was setting in Limbo, the streets were more clearer. The search for Pandorian became apparent, maybe he would at church…maybe? , An overwhelming sense of sadness came before me, as I didn't know what happened to my nephew, what happened that day, what happened today, But I knew it was all related, it all connected somehow…

I jog my way towards the nearest church, passing by I could see people calmer now

"_Maybe the monster left, this area"_

I finally make my way to a church, its doors wide open with a gigantic angel statue in the center floor, Stumbling with my now dirty hospital gown, my feet cut up and dirty from the constant running. And so I kneel before the angelic statue before me. The suns rays piecing through the church windows surrounding me. I could feel the side effects of the painkillers finally setting in further, my vision becoming lost, my muscles feeling like melted wax. Suddenly I hear persistent footsteps entering the church…

Trying my best to stand up in disillusion, I turn around, and there he was.. he never lost track of me, the white haired mind with the black cape and the sleek sword, he's stops and looks at me. I gaze tiredly at his chiseled features for a clear moment I see his eyebrows furrow under his black fedora.

Trying to keep my composure, but the feeling of dozing off flutters my eyes. I almost felt drunk as I tried to keep my composure in front of this regal man, who stood there ahead paused, like he knew I would try to run if he came closer. Than he spoke:

"Why are you running?"

"I … I …I don't know…" the drowsiness sets in, as my knees begin to feel soft again, _"what fucking painkillers did I take?_ I wondered

I regain my composure resting my body weight on the angelic stature, I look up at the man, I was caught off guard by his entrancing blue eyes. With the last bit of strength I ask him one more thing

"What is your name?..."

As I looked at him again my body reached its peek of strength, my eyes were too heavy to hold up and my body felt like jelly, the darkness completely clouding my vision. As my eyes remain shut and my mind almost drifting into slumber. I felt broad massive arms pick me up, silk gloves holding my legs and arms…. And then a voice of the mysterious white haired man

"My name is Vergil"


	2. New Dawn

**Super Important! : This is completelyNewandSeparate story,NOT: relatedin anyway to my other fan fic - DmC: the immortal hell kings**

**On that note, Njoy :D**

**Feel free to leave reviews, comments or general ideas hehe**

* * *

**_Chap 2 - New Dawn_**

Black, infinite and boundless darkness , my body feeling light as a feather. Floating , my muscles completely numbed like soft rubber . Stinging noises flush all around me, deep and mature voices. Slowly I make out the words that echoed around me in this abyss...

_"In a church, she collapsed ... The demo..."_

_"We gotta get out there and wipe out the rest of them fuckers"_

Than a soft female voice _" I never thought I'd live to see this day…"_

I drift further into my slumber ,as the voices fade out... Finally I reach a black floor, my feet touch the cold shiny ground. Deep down I knew I was dreaming, for most of my dreams and nightmares began this way. Ahead a bright figure births itself from the darkness... A boy... His back turned away,

_"Pandorian?..."_

His small frame turns around to face me, his skin glowing as if he wore a lantern , outlined with gold. My tears formed in my swollen eyes

_" Pandorian.. Where did you go?"_

He smiles and moves his small hand

_" Valentine... The sea of Limbo, it calls to me.."_

_"Pandorian?!.."_

He looks away and into the infinite darkness, smiling

_" It's so beautiful Valentine, I wish you could see it"_

Before I could utter my words my throat grew tight, my breathing becoming stagnant, I was waking up . I call out to Pandorian's figure as he decimates into ashes… Calling out to him voiceless , dry and broken hearted. The smoothness of deep silk surrounded my body, sinking my frame inwards. Light and warm rays glide across my eyes.

* * *

I awaken... Laid on a huge king size canopy bed...my eyes adjust to the lighting colors of the room. Deep blues decorated the vanity walls. The sheets a regal purple, silky and rich. I slowly awaken feeling bandages on my feet. Suddenly a random stern male voice calls to my side :

" Your a great escape artist you know"

Jumping up I pushed against the satin purple sheets. My head glued to the headboard of the bed:

"Who?, your that man!..."

He stood next to the bed looking outside the tall windows. He didn't turn to look at me yet, keeping his eyes on the other side of the window. His hair was still the same: white and slick back, with a fade. He dressed very conservative: wearing a fitted mahogany longsleave shirt and royal blue dress slacks of Rich material.

His overall aura was quite... dashing. I turn away knowing that I've stared for too long, he speaks again :

"I assure you have nothing to fear"

Immediately I turned to him again , holding the satin sheets up to my chin. I take a little glance at him again. For a conservative dresser he sure was built, his posture straight and confident. With defiance I retaliate back almost snapping :

"I'm not scared..."

"Is that so?"

He folds his hands holding his palm to his lips observing me... Finally our eyes semi lock, the intense gaze of his crisp blue eyes through me off guard. Arching his brow he heads towards the bed sitting on the edge. Feeling his weight as he sat on the bed I immediately jumped up unable to prevent the tiny whimper that left my lips...

He continues to arch his brow as he turns his midsection toward me, with a tiny smirk:

"Than why is it, I can smell it off you?."

My throat tightens and than in at a loss for words, this man,…. this man who rescued me was undeniably alluring , so much so it bothered me.

"You were following me.."

" I was trying to protect you. I'm very positive you have no idea what you saw Yesterday. Matter a fact, I believe it would be quite rude to leave a young lady in a hospital gown unattended, on the street wouldn't you agree?"

His facial expression change slightly more relaxed and content. The features of his sharp and pristine face were noticeable. With every clear comment he made it was imperative that I comply. I tittered lightly when I realized that I _only_ did have a hospital gown on. A rosy smile escaped my lips :

" I suppose it would be.."

A minor sting vibrated on the soles of my small feet, probably from the cut glass and building debris . Following small whimper:

"Ahh"

Leaning back the white haired man put his gloved fingers to his lips, observing me like some sort of experiment. While remaining seated on the end of the bed he looks at soles of my small feet. Speaking again:

" Yes I took the liberty in bandaging your feet , from your consistent running"

a wave of guilt pressed on my chest:

" I'm sorry I just.. The monsters ... I didn't know what was going on. I still don't..."

" Primitive instinct naturally secures the right to protect oneself... "

He slowly gets up from the bed, and from my view I could see the curves and definition of his back and lower abdomen. Walking back to the window humming to himself:

"Hmm."

"What is it?"

" Something tells me this wasn't the case with you, you fled from me for the purpose of something more than fear"

I lean forward slightly off the bed when he comes to approach me again, leaning back with my cheeks heated. Glancing down at me in a more dominant stare:

"What do you see when you look at me?"

I look up to him bewildered._ What did he mean?, Surely he wasn't insecure about his looks_,

"I see a man…" I muttered

" No, what do you _see?_," he voice grew a little more stern.

I gaze into the presence before me as he stood near the canopy bed. Suddenly I felt the same dark sensations similar to when I first saw the Harpy demon. A choking sensation came about as I was lured into his eyes.

A sense of fear washed over me, this aura was not human….then out of nowhere another sensation, a calm and warm aura surrounded him, completely opposite. It was as if he was two different entities. Dangerous but soothing. No other person I've ever encountered demanded such force in my presence

I realized , again I had been staring at him for quite too long , my eyes widened , my mouth perched, knees curled to my chin.

He cocks his head to the side and a small smile forms.

" Interesting,.."

" Who are you?... "

His blue crisp eyes lower and he parts his lips as if wanting to immediately interrupt , that pauses. Unable to let this curiosity take over I persisted:

" Your not human are you?.."

" My name is Vergil, leader of The Order, I'm sure you heard of it "

A remberance of home took over , I remember looking up at the monitors in my old home with Pandorian to a masked man on TV….

" The masked man…"

" Yes"

" I saw your broadcast before... You talked about how we were all asleep , from the demo.."

The tall white haired man , continues to observe my reactions, , arching his eyebrows at my sudden abrupt moment of realization, than to my bandaged feet:

" Your wounds will heal relatively fast, we will supply you with new clothes and you should be on you way"

Sounding quite informative and cold, I glared at him. I didn't want to go back outside, the comforts of this room, the softness's of this bed, the feeling of safely that surrounded me so…

"Wait those monsters out there!"

" No I believe there more afraid of humans than ever before. So there isn't much to worry about "

He turns away dismissing me afterwords. Heading to the bedroom door, seeing him walking away bothered me. I didn't want to be left abandoned unaware of what I saw, nevertheless what supernatural phenomenon that took over Limbo city.

"Wait!" I call to him almost desperately

He turned around with a curious expression. Wherever I was, this was **his **home, his headquarters, and from the size of this room it was quite obvious he had a big estate.

" Thank you...Vergil"

He nods expectably and leaves the room. The sensations left my body

* * *

_He wasn't human…was he like them?, why was he so calm…_

I look around the room to see clothes neatly folded on an Oxblood coach. Slowly I maneuver myself away form the purple satin sheets and onto the floor. Holding back the sudden pain of my feet. The sunbeams warm the glossy wooden floors below me, heated and welcoming.

Reaching the couch, I unwrapped the folded clothes.. A white collared shirt with a blue necktie and Navy blue dress shorts.

My mothers always use to tell me navy blue always complemented by dark red hair.I laid out the clothes on the bed, observing its overall style, reminding me of a school uniform.

I quickly managed to get dress, tossing the dirty hospital gown in the small trash bin near the door, The clothes seem to fit surprisingly well. I felt refreshed and somewhat formal… looking at the heavy marble door I wasn't sure whether to leave the room…But I did any way…. And along with my curiosity came a lowered set of grandiose steps and a larger extensive room full of monitors. It was slightly colder than the other room . The ceilings were decorated with gargoyles and angelic statues. With colossal roman looking towers spread about. I run along like a excited child in the midst of exploration, I knew I was safe, but was this place…. The Order?

I gaze at the collection of monitors that stretched the room, similar views where in the same place as the local cameras I use to see around the city… _wait… these are the cameras in the city?, did he hack all of them?..._

The Order was more extensive than I thought, they were everywhere, and he was everywhere. One monitor however was on sleep mode, and with this new budding feeling of curiosity I touched the screen. Glowing scans of old news reports appeared..

"Tragedy of Old Paradise Mansion"

The sub header: "Leaving two orphaned boys missing"

Confused I turned away. The cold floor soothing the wounds on my feet as I pranced about, without any shoes._ Maybe he didn't expect me to leave the room so quickly? ._In the distance on the other side of the room, a large Marble desk and giant Oakwood chair became visible_. Probably the mysterious man's desk.. _Approaching it, tracing my slender hands feeling the cold marble ,two screens placed on the desk blinked on and off. I leaned forward, my whole body pretty much laid out to stretch forward observing to see what was on the monitors. Then…

A sudden gust of wind crept up from behind me, close enough to feel the a heated aura as I remained turned and bent over. Than a amused mature voice came through the salience

"Curiosity is quite the virtue"

The white haired man, chuckled as I turned around _"How the Hell did he?!"_

"Though I wasn't expecting you to leave the room so soon, nevertheless without shoes again, I guess it is expected from subjects"

I shoot up before him immediately almost with a sprung of anger

"Subjects?,… what do you mean?, I'm human"

"My point exactly"

The feeling of anger overwhelmed me as I lowered my head in defeat, I knew he wasn't human. Until I realized what kind of example I would be showing if Pandorian saw this. I could never be a submissive to anyone in my little nephew's eyes, and I wasn't going to start now.

Before I knew it, a slick devious comment upheavied from my mouth:

"I guess unnaturalism is expected from Monsters too"

Without hesitation the mysterious man approached me with a rather quick haste, I found myself inching backwards , further into the collection of bookshelves in a dark corner. He moved his strong hand , wrapping around my arm pressing me against the wall.

As we both remained in the darkness of the small library of his office, I could hardly see his face. I was too frightened to look up, only to make out his high check bones and his soft lips. I whimper as he tightens his grip on my arm. His impeccable strength was prominate, with only one arm I felt he could effortless toss me to the side if he desired.

"I've saved you from the chaos of this revolution, many have died witnessing the homecoming of demons…. Even taking the liberty to bring you to my home in means of recovery"

I shudder at his angered tone , he continues squeezing my arm harder:

" You will **not** disrespect me in my own home"

I Look up in the dim darkness, my nocturnal vision finally meeting his blue-grey eyes

"Do we have an understanding, Ms Valentine?"

"How did you?"

Again he squeezes my arm harder, the surge of energy starting to hurt

"Do we **have** an understanding?"

I huffed, trying catch my breath

"Yes, .._(Exhales)_, yes we do, I apologize"

He walks back to his desk , his contoured body prancing back into the light. With haste I skip towards the entrance the cathedral room to the next exit. The wounds on my feet still sore. When the feeling of his eyes still on me, I turned around. He pranced forward almost in a impatient manner, scooping my whole body effortlessly as he carried me back to the bedroom..


	3. Rebellion

**Super Important! : This is completelyNewandSeparate story,NOT: relatedin anyway to my other fan fic - DmC: the immortal hell kings**

**On that note, Enjoy :-D**

**Feel free to leave reviews, comments or general ideas**

* * *

**Chap 3 : Rebellion**

As my body was effortlessly picked up by the mysterious man. I couldn't help but naturally curl up. In return my head lightly against his hardened chest. I felt it would be unwise to make him upset again, especially if I felt a unhuman aura about him.

But his eyes told a different story as he set me down back on the bed. My swollen feet lightly touched the satin sheets my eyes gazing upward . For a moment his blue grey eyes meet mine. Only for a short second until he turned away. The sunrays outlining the curves of his back as he leaves the room. I look towards the tall windows where the sun had begin to set. The vanity blue walls turning into a deep purple. I was alone again , even with this sort of protection, his protection.

I couldn't help but feel like a burden. With an unfamiliar feeing of innovation, I decided it was time to leave. I had to find my Pandorian I had to reconnect with my family while the city was trying to rebuild itself. Though things didn't seem to quite match up.

An explosion from the Silver Sax tower causes the city to be in complete chaos,… it was in the center of the city. But it doesn't explain the monsters, who transformed from regular people_. How were we all asleep.?_ My eagerness felt pent up in my stomach as I looked at the bedroom door again. He would'nt me to bother him again, whatever he was doing behind that door, the leader of the Order.

Night was about to approach, and the uneasiness convinced me to leave. looking out the window I was only 3 floors down to the over lush grassy lawns. I crack the window slightly looking down and smelling the cool breeze outside, the night coming fourth..

_This is crazy Valentine you cant just fly out of the window… but he probably wont let you leave the front door… this location is probably secretive if its really The Order…_

With haste I begin to knot the silky sheets into a sustainable robe, even going as far as removing the covers to the pillowcases too. With somewhat basic knotting skills I tied a sturdy knot onto the window and made my way down against the bricks. Being barefooted wasn't the most pleasant experience climbing down brick walls. My bandages beginning to break as inched my body closer to the ground floor

The soles of my feet touch the cool grass I being to skip out into the lush yard, turning back I was immediately surprised, his estate was gigantic, a crimson regal mansion, that held the same mystery as him.

Not turning back my only obligation became to get Pandroian , to find my friends and to find my family.

* * *

After running for what seemed like hours I finally made it t an intersection, with hardly any cars on the road a truck driver picks me up and agrees to take me to where ever I need to go.

Being extremely kind as to give me some shoes that his younger daughter had laying around in the truck. I wanted to start a conversation as I turn to the driver, with this look of devastation and sadness in eyes I could bring myself to start a light a preppy conversation.

He drops me off near the bridge that use to over look The Raptor News tower. I bid him farewell and hop out the car, The comforting feeling of having fitting shoes was something I would never take for granted again. Before closing the truck door he tells me

"_Little girl, you better watch out for those things…"_

I nod , he departs. I see hardly any people around, for some reason everything still felt like a nightmare though not as intense as before. I still felt the feeling as if I was alone. Jogging my way into the city, with no demons in sight. People still picking up rumble and gossiping about the Silver Sax tower.

The streets debris crumbled underneath my shoe as I made my way though . Looking as if I was going to school, I ran through the streets hearing a rally of people up ahead crowding around a turned over bus. Preachers holding there bible and each other hands in unison.

Than out of nowhere a figure effortlessly glides his way up on top of the bus over looking the crowd. I gasp taking a step back…

It was the same man with the silver Mohawk wearing a grey and red jacket gliding along the buildings when the demons came. He looked oddly familiar, a striking resemblance to Vergil. Trying to make out the words he was saying were difficult, a pooping sound formed in my ears , probably an up and coming fever…

I tried to wonder why I haven't seen him around, like Vergil he was incredibly fit but with a slim and flexible attractiveness I couldn't look away, As he spoke dominantly the crowd just listened.

With the popping in my ears I could only make out a few words:

"_**World…safe now….free… of demons…"**_

I turn away as the rebel man stood on the bus attending to the frantic people, I had to continue fourth. Passing through the crowd I bumped into another girl, with a spray can in her hand. She seemed to be spraying Paradigm signs on the street floor next to the silver Mohawk man.

Her blue and red hoodie was in shambles and her hands covered in beautiful henna designs. Her left arm seem to be in a small cast. After bumping into her our eyes meet, the pale green intensity of her pupils glared as she looked up at me and smiled. I whispered:

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to"

She shakes her head and continues to smile:

"Its ok, everyone is a bit shaken up"

It wasn't before long that the green eyed girl had began to stare are me with a wondering look, as if she …knew me. I smile gracefully and sprint to the nearest intersection.

Reaching in my pocket I remember the last person I had talked to was my friend Alba. Her apartment was not to far from here, I could lay low there with her. I reached into my pockets only to discover:

"_Shit! I lost my phone!,….wait I must have left it that mansion" _

Across the street was a closed demolished dinner and a still intact payphone. A few quarters later I called Alba. She informed me she was home and to hurry myself to her apartment. Apparently she was just as shook up as I was.

* * *

Alba had a relatively small cozy apartment , near the nightclub district in Limbo city, also known as the "Demons Den" .Which now seems a bit to fricken ironic if you ask me. I finally make it to her apartment , breaking into the front door of the teal blue building, running up the stairs and banging on her door.

Alba is one of my most closest and most trust worthy friend. She opened the door relived with tears in her eyes

"_Valentine!, my god I thought I lost you with that explosion, come in come in!"_

Alba looked more out of it than I was, her small one bedroom was cozy . Settling myself on the coach of her living room she hands me a cup of water, her soft brown curly hair in shambles as she gazes In my direction looking at my attire:

"My my Valentine your looking pretty regal after a terrorist attack"

We both laugh as I chuckle down massive amounts of water. Alba brushes my red hair to the side, looking at me worried:

"You know Valentine after we got cut off when you called me, I thought I'd never see you again"

"I know Alba, you have no idea how great it is to see a familiar face"

"I kept calling back your number today, before you came, but a man picked up, I assume some random person found your phone"

A stark realization hit me after Alba's words _"My phone is still at Vergil's mansion…did he pick up?..."_ than I began breathing a little too hard

"Alba , Pandorian!, I woke up in a hospital when all this began, all I remembered was me and Pandorian at the pier…"

Alba hands rose to her mouth: "Was he in the hospital too when you awoke?"

"No the hospital was…deserted"

A small smile forms on Alba's pink lips " Well than he must be fine right?, maybe he's home, we can go to your place later. I'm sure he's ok Valentine, don't freak out just yet"

Alba departs to the kitchen afterword's to return with warm cup of coffee. Placing it in my slender fingers, as I try to regain my worried composure. She continues to inform me of the state Limbo city is in:

"It looks like we might have to go on foot girl, all the power is down, and some of the land phone lines too"

I nod with unsure acceptance, as Alba looks at her coffee table again picking up a glassy rock with gold gothic trimmings

"What is that Alba?" I gaze a the broken rock in her hands

"I found this earlier today when the whole city was in shambles, it seem like it it's a piece of a building , but it just looks so beautiful I had to pick it up, though…" Alba looks closer into the piece of debris " It doesn't look like it part of any building Ive ever seen in Limbo?..."

I reach my hand out to Alba as she passes me the rock. Gazing into it, feeling a random serge of energy flow through me. My eyes forcefully making me stare into the crystal clear rock, and into the gold trimmings inside. An unknown force pushes me to squeeze the rock in my hand, until I hear a snickering malevolent voice call to me:

_"... Nephilim..."_

I drop to the ground in fear before Alba, who moved quickly to my aid:

"Valentine are you ok?! , Holy shit!"

She places her hand on my shoulder trying to get me to look up at her. But the mysterious force kept my eyes and ears facing the rock in my palms. The mysterious voice continues to whisper to me, echoing through my body:

_" ...Valentine ...come back to us..."_

My eyes become clouded and before me a vast sea,, a blue sea with gold ripples and smooth tides. Before I knew it Alba set me on the bed and awoken me from my slight coma:

" Valentine , dude what they hell?, are you okay!"

" Yeah I'm fine ... Did u see that?..."

" See what?"

"That ocean!"

"Valentine , you should bring me some of those pain killers you're taking ,cause girl what ever you're on, I want some"

" It's not funny... I just saw this vast ocean... Wait? ... Sea of limbo?, Pandorian !"

" Hun I just think you need rest , everyone needs to stay indoors , apparently word is that even the police force were those things..."

" You're probably right, I think I've been up too long, this white haired man rescued me... Took me to his home"

"Ooo! Was he cute?!" Alba jumping up and down like a child in an amusement park

" ... " I say nothing as I turn away, but a heated feeling arose in my cheeks uncontrolled. Alba putting her hands on her hips and humming closer to my face with a dainty grin:

"Oh my he must have been more than cute, I've never seen u blush like that In a very very long time"

"His name is Vergil... but it doesn't matter I left , well escaped, ...with all this weird shit going on I just..."

" Wait . A handsome man rescues you, patches you up and you head for the nearest exit?... "

" He wasn't human..."

Alba taken back at my response, her head turning to its side with a questioning look…

" You know Valentine if this was a couple months back I would think your batshit crazy, but considering the state the city is in with these monsters running around Ill take your word Hun "

" Thank you Alba"

" How did you know?, …did he just morph into the chainsaw looking things?"

"No , I just felt it..."

She hums and nods, heading back to the kitchen to fix up some food for the two of us. I head to the bathroom to freshen up. Taking off the spare shoes , to see if my cuts healed up.

* * *

Outside the bathroom I hear the doorbell ring: _"Maybe Alba was expecting some guest?"_

I place my feet in her tub cleaning my wounds and putting on a fresh pair of socks.

Then a quiet knock on the bathroom door, I crack the door open to see Alba peek her head through:

"Valentine... "

"What's up?, I'll be out in a second"

" Make that half a second Valentine... Someone is here to see you..."

"Who?..."

A small grin slides across Alba's lips, her cheeks turning pink….Closing the door I move towards the bathroom mirror, my heart beginning to beat faster than normal. Looking into the mirror my eyes grow wild like a cat.

Whispering at my reflection:

"_No way... Did he?.."_

Brushing my red hair to the side and adjusting the blue necktie on my shirt I head out to the living room. Time felt as if it were slowed down.

My eyes found there way to a dark figure in the living room properly sitting down, his black fedora and curled brims on both edges, a dark cape glistening with silver patterns. His hands clasped around his cane. He turns to Alba who's overly excited to have him her apartment, frantic she bats her eyelashes:

"Mr. Vergil , um would you like some coffee and macroons!, I have plenty!…"

Before the dark figure could place his crisp blue eyes on her to reply, Alba hurried to the kitchen. Standing at the entrance of the living room, I remain silent until his intense gaze faces my direction, my lips blurting out chunks of words:

"I ... Um"

"The world is a different place now _Ms Valentine_"

"What were those things? , I thought they were average people..."

" Demons. The voyagers of dark decent, it is reason I established the Order, to protect humanity"

He adjusts his cane, taking off his fedora, his white slick back hair intensifying his unnatural and alluring aura.

"When you were on TV. You said we were all asleep, from whom? from them?"

" Yes , eyes clouded from what the world truly was, a city ruled by demons "

"When I was younger I heard myths about demons, but I never thought was true"

He arches his brow, studying my reactions

" And now you and all if mankind has awaken"

I look down at the coffee table where the crystal rock was place the gold trimming glowing lightly. Vergil follows my gaze to the table, picking up the forign piece in his blue-gloved hands

"Where did you get this? " his voice filled with intrigue

" Alba found it... In the streets this morning..."

Vergil continuing to observe the object with a look of curiosity. I start to feel guilty for running away… after he rescued me, clothed me, and bandaged me. But then I remembered his grip on my arm and his cold tone….lost in my thoughts he intercepts:

"Ms Valentine, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I only came to drop off something of your possession "

He reaches into his dark cape to pull out my small phone , placing it on the coffee table. Abruptly getting up from his seat and putting on his fedora.

" To that I bid you farewell , the world is a different place now. I do hope everyone can appreciate their freedom"

Seeing him walk out again, made me extremely hesitant. The curvature in his back as he pranced forward to the door, urged me to say something… anything. Before he left…

" Why do I feel like your responsible ...Vergil"

He turns his head back slightly, a clever smirk curves his lips:

" I'm afraid I won't be able to stick around for coffee, you can enjoy it for me Ms Valentine."

He leaves , swiftly closing the door behind him, I wondered…. If I would ever see him again….

* * *

Alba steps out of the kitchen with 3 cups of coffee and a small plate of macaroons, she looks at me and then to the empty living room

"He? He left , the coffee is done!"

" Alba…."

"What is it Valentine?"

" You remember that masked man on the TV couple months back ?"

" Yea!" she looks at the door "NO Fucking WAY!"

I look at the front too. Feeling as if something was ripped out of my chest leaving a small gap… Alba quietly places the food on the table, taking a slow slip of her coffee:

"What's wrong Valentine?"

" I feel like the only answer to my questions just left out of that front door "

I look down at the crystal rock again :

…_.Nephilim….._

* * *

_Back at The Order:_

The son of Sparda looks up at the bright monitors and to the people cleaning up the streets.

The demons hidden at least for now. He opens another window remembering the designs of the rock that Valentine had in her possession. After a few short minutes he finds his answer…. The piece belonging to an old church dated in 1920ce.

A church for the third kind… the Nephilim

The blue knight sits back in his porcelain angelic chair, curling fingers in silence and concentration.


	4. Homecoming

**Super Important! : This is completely New and Separate story,NOT: related in anyway to my other fan fic - DmC: the immortal hell kings**

**On that note, Njoy :D**

**Feel free to leave reviews, comments :D**

* * *

**Chap 4- Homecoming**

_**Valentine's POV-**_

That night I could hardly sleep, Alba seemed to sleep perfectly through the sheer silence of the night I could hear her smooth breaths.

I wondered how she could sleep so soundly with all this madness. I felt like I was going crazy too... With no answers to any of my questions. I knew Vergil would probably reestablish the Order at some point, bringing the secret organization to the public light. He aura portrayed that of a man with vast knowledge and unknown sense of patience, or at least so far…

I knew the upcoming days wouldn't be any better, and when the sun would be in to set I would drag Alba and myself back to my apartment. It was weird not waking up to the daily Raptor News rants. I remember seeing Bob Barnas's eyes on my screen bashing the Order, but also bashing some man named Dante. A quick flash of his mug shot graced the screen. Come to think of it, he looked a lot similar to that man with the silver Mohawk…

As the sunrays found themselves into Alba's living room and my eyelids, I gently nudged myself up from her couch. The soles of my feet no longer hurting. A sudden smell of cinnamon fluttered under my nose as I made my way to the kitchen where Alba was actually making French toast.

"Morning Valentine… I see you slept well.."

"Barely…."

"Still thinking of your mysterious man? Hmm?"

I snapped almost immediately as Alba laughed:

"No, he gone, probably won't ever see him again.."

"Hmm, never say never Valentine, with all this craziness happening, we can expect the unexpected now…"

I remained silent Alba was right, only through tales and folklore we heard of Demons and Angels, but never….. never thought any of it could be true. Alba sprinkled cinnamon and vanilla extract on the toast as they settled onto the pan. The thick smell sent my stomach growling. If I wouldn't know any better I would say I had a stomach demon. Alba intercepted my thoughts:

"You know when we were growing up I remember hearing from an old gypsy woman… hmm what was her name?" Alba paused, turning the flame on the stove low and pressing her index figure on her lip

"Oh that's right !, her name was Memeha"

"Memeha?..."

"Yea, she use to tell us stories of Angel's and Demons, and one union that oversaw ancient boundaries…"

"What do you mean?"

"The legendary Demon knight Sparda" Alba laughed turning the stove back on again "I remember he use to be the boogieman to some of my friends, and to others the hero….tales of the _dark phantom Sparda_"

Alba paused. I soon realized that maybe these tales were probably true, maybe there was a Sparda… Alba turned to me again flipping the toast onto the two plates, the cinnamon smell warming my stomach.

"Memeha told us he fell in love with an Angel, could you believe that?, how awesome that would be if it were true"

"I don't know", I looked away in silence. The word "Phantom" reminded me of_** him**_ for some reason. Alba handing me the warm plate ,as I stood there dumbfounded

_What kind of offspring could they have?_ I wondered

Since the power was still out, I quickly ate my food and jumped in the shower. Alba threw on her small coat as I came to the living room:

"Well hurry Valentine, I actually want to make a pit stop by the Virility factory"

"But Pandorian?, I need to go home"

"Valentine Im sure he's already home, he knows how to take care of himself, if something horrific happened to him I would be notified too you know"

_Alba was right. Since she was like my family, she was put on our emergency contact list , In the event that something would happen to Pandorian or me_

She fixed the collar of her grey coat, flipping her curly brown locks

"Alba, why do want to go back to the Virility factory now?, maybe it got destroyed too?"

" There are some important documents I left in my locker, and family photos, it will be quick no worries. From there we can go to your house and get Pandorian."

_Alba use to work at the Virility factory, though she didn't consume much of the soft drink, her job was to help ship boxes all around Limbo City. Until one day a strange explosion from the underbelly of the factory stopped production…_

* * *

It took a while to walk there however, and the roads were still being cleaned up. To my surprise when we did make it to the abandoned factory, it remained untouched. _Odd…_

Walking into the lobby I remembered when the huge tanks were filled with Virility. The long lines of people pouring more green liquid into there cups. Though sometimes I felt that it as almost similar to drugs. But now the lobby was quite , the TV's were off, the escalators still.. Alba turned to me:

"Valentine wait here I'll only be a sec"

"But Alba?"

"Don't worry those monsters wouldn't be in a abounded factory like this, besides ill only be two seconds"

She ran ahead into the employee section in the distance. Closing the door behind her, the echoes of the slam filled the lobby. Unaware of what to do I just pranced around the circular atmosphere gazing at the empty tanks.

2 hours later, I looked down at my watch, _"she should've been back by now…"_

I looked into one of the empty tanks, for a moment I thought I saw an intestine looking thing pulsating inside, like some sort of dajevou..

Steady footsteps pranced there way into the lobby. Immediately, I called out with impatience:

"Alba what the he.."

Swallowing my tongue , my chest grew extremly tight, for it was not my friend who stood before me. It was the man, the phantom who saved me …Vergil…

"You shouldn't wander around places like this Ms Valentine"

"Wha?... what are you doing here?"

He chuckled. With his gloved hands he opened his black cape pulling out a gridded paper.

"The Order is safe to commence with public activity. So it would be beneficial if I use this factory as an expansion to headquarters"

For some odd reason I felt his icy blue gaze study my features. A strange sensation came before me, the same one as when I saw the harpy demon in the hospital. Vergil looked at me as I adorned a dizzy look on my face, His eyes widened slightly

"Interesting,… a human can feel the presence of demonic spawn approaching, how peculiar"

Before I knew it, Vergil had stared making his way towards me. Until a collection of screeches uprooted themselves from the metal factory floors, The demons….

A soft quick flash covered my eyes, as I now saw Vergil's back in front of me, his muscular arm extended, and on the other end… a sword?

He turned his head back to me, with a cold tone in his voice

"Get down, and close your eyes"

"Ok…ok"

Immediately I lowered before him curling myself into a ball closing my eyes. I heard sharp scratching noises, inhuman screams and claws walking across the factory floors. Shutting my eyes even tighter when I felt as if a light bulb was put near my eyes. I could hear him…Vergil as he slashed through the monsters forever silencing them one by one. His smooth battle cry's controlled and persistant. Within a few minutes the lobby grew silent:

"Its ok now, you can open your eyes"

I look up and around the lobby, nothing had changed , it was as if there wasn't any monsters left, just …destruction. As I gazed up a Vergil, he held out his blue-gloved hand to me, more massive than my small hands. Hesitantly I place my palm in his and he effortlessly picks me up from the ground.

A light shadow from his fedora casted above his nose. For a moment our eyes meet again, and for a slight second I thought I saw a hint of worry in his face. His expression than turned back to a confident manner.

"Know the question is, what you doing here?"

"I uh… Alba , Alba use to work here, she wanted pick up some papers from her locker" I look around the lobby worried, Vergil interrupting

"How long was that?"

"About 2 hours…."

"Hmmm, well, my brother is clearing out the factory as we speak" Vergil turned his back to me looking at the center empty tank. "If she's here or in trouble for that matter, he will find her"

"You have a brother?"

"_Yes _, a twin brother" he turned back around with excitement in his voice a small smirk formed on his curvy lips. Unaware of what to do I kept my head down and my mouth closed. Again he saved me, _did I always need this much saving?._ I heard the mysterious man make his way towards me again, as I looked up he began to speak:

"Ms valentine, how did yo…."

But the moment was severed when another man walked into the room, with Alba by his side. I exhaled with disbelief

"Alba! Your okay!"

Alba ran to me as we embraced

"Valentine you were right !, it was dumb of me to come back here with all this danger,… this man saved me" Alba looked towards the man with the silver Mohawk. I gasped when I saw his handsome facial features of familiarity

"Your that man, who walked against the building walls, and on that bus giving a speech about the monsters"

The silver Mohawk man looked pretty identical to Vergil , even his body build was strong and prominent. Though he cocked his hip to the side with amusement. A light smile graced his face. He held out his hand to me

"I'm Dante"

Before I could shake his palm, Alba cut in front of me holding his massive hand with two of her small palms. Shaking Dante's hand up and down like a mad woman.

"Thank you, thank you Dante for saving me back there!, I thought I was done for!"

I turned my attention to Vergil as he stood up straight looking at Alba and Dante and then to me.

I tugged on Alba's shirt signaling our departure, however she seemed to be quite amused with Dante. Leaving Vergil and me in an awkward silence. I nodded my head at Vergil and made my way to the entrance of Virility knowing Alba would have to tag along at some point.

Vergil with immense speed came from behind lowering his head closer to my shoulder. I stiffened in nervousness my whole body becoming tense. In a light and demanding voice he ask me:

"Tell me, how does a human feel demonic entities approaching?..."

I turn around to face him seeing Alba in the distance bidding Dante farewell. Looking up to Vergil again as he adjusted his posture and gripped the tip of his sword, it's long sleek beauty deemed fit and could be mistaken for a cane

"I don't know I just felt a serge of energy in my body"

Vergil arched his brow in slight confusion, he parted his lips almost whispering something to himself

_"Impossible..." _

"What is...?"

Alba made it to the entrance , and tightly grabbed my hand. Today was the first time she encountered the demons.. Vergil nodded and turned back to Dante's direction. Alba waved goodbye to Dante , as he simply just smirked. It was hard to admit but I did dislike when my meetings with Vergil would come to this halt. Again he had the answers, I had the questions.

* * *

_**Narrator POV:**_

The two Nephilim brothers stood in silence as the young women left the factory. Dante shrugged his shoulders' adjusting his jacket that was failing from his shoulders. His brother turning him, The black fedora casting a shadow over his blue eyes

"You once said you didn't give a shit"

Dante looked as the girls finally left their view:

"Games changed bro"

" You know there's something rather odd about Valentine,"

"yea, I felt it too…," Dante nodded still looking straight ahead

"Better to keep the her close then" Vergil turned his back prancing in further towards the factory, unleashing yamato.

Dante followed. The brothers continued deeper with swords in hand , together wiping out the facility.

* * *

_**Valentine POV**_

On the way back to my apartment , Alba held my hands rather firmly. Though I only felt a pit of nervousness in my stomach. _What if Pandorian wasn't in my apartment?... what if he never made it home?..._

And thus with a few hours of running and jogging through the rubble and random people I made it to my building. We were surprised to see it somewhat still standing. Many buildings in the area had a European style to it, with beautiful multi colored houses. But know these beautiful buildings were scroened with burned marks and missing bricks. I break open the Victorian gate to my building as Alba cries from behind

"Hold up Valentine!"

But I didn't and as I managed to get to my the long hallway of my floor, Alba caught up to me. For a moment I felt a slow drunken feeing again, possibly from being so nervous that I could almost faint. I walked down the long hallway to see my front door wide open, with many of my other neighbor's apartments.

Pandorian was my only family… my parents were on other side of the world, sending us money and such from afar. My sister (Pandorian's mother) died while giving birth.

Entering my apartment, everything seemed to be in dismay, probably from the explosion, nothing stolen. Alba followed me into the living room, calling for Pandorian. As I just stood there, knowing…. Knowing that he wasn't here, my little Pandorian lost in the chaos that Limbo had became. Alba continued to call out:

"Pandorian!, Pandorian are you here?!"

she went around my apartment looking for him as I remained in the living room dumbfounded. The tares in my chest becoming wider , the shortness of breathe while waking up to a cold reality. No one was here.

Tears welled up in my eyes as Alba stood in the entrance of the living room with a sad expression on her face

"Valentine… Im so s.."

before alba could finished I ran out of the apartment, sliding down the stairs and out of the building. I heard Alba's cries from the apartment , calling for me to stop, but I kept running , back into the city, lost in the abyss of rumbled chaos…

I ran for what seemed like hours, the sun had began to set.

As I made my way towards the city center, closer to the church where I first met Vergil. In the midst of the city center was a monumental fountain, once beautiful and huge, know broken apart still pouring out water onto the cobbled stone floors.

Nothing mattered to me anymore, and Im assuming others felt the same with the city broken apart like this, only those who held onto hope, picked up the rumble. I reached the fountain , my shoes curdled in the warm waters it sprinkled about. The waters were unepectantly warmer. With no care in the world I lied my tired body on the wet floors, the warm water washing away my eagerness to continue. The sun had fell and so did my eyes…

A bright dim light begged my eyes to pry open again, my body although well rested still felt heavy, heavy with the burden of a broken heart. The dewiness of morning sent the birds chirping and gathering on around the center of the city. Crows flocking around the main fountain above me, chirping.

Alba must be worried looking for me , as I remembered leaving her at my apartment yesterday. I opened my phone that was somewhat wet from the fountain waters:

_50 missed calls from : Alba_

_1 missed call from: Unknown_

_hmmm…._ I looked down at my soaked blue shorts, Until a elderly voice called from above

" Now there child, it must not be so bad"

I looked up to see a beautiful old gypsy stand before me, slouched , with many wrinkles, but an expression of happiness and content. Even though covering most of her body with deep purple rags, I saw the beautiful gold jewelry and pendants she adorned. Her eyes were hazel brown, soft and welcoming, she held out her wrinkled smooth palm to me urging me to stand.

As I lifted myself off the flooded ground , my hand didn't leave her palm, instead the gypsy woman looked at me with much familiarity.

"Who are…"

" My name is Memeha"

"Memeha?….wait you're a"

"Gypsy, yes, but no I don't intend on taking anything from you, It seems you have already lost much my child"

My palm still in her hand, I look at her with confusion. She nods and soothingly turns my palm around, moving her thumb to trace it. A more serious expression adorns her face

"My, my, your previous life shines even in your current life…"

"My previous life?"

"Yes , yes… " she says in a enchanted tone "You were very strong ,…wielding the power of two sides, it calls to you even in your current life"

"Previous life?..."

"Its wishes to be free my child, now that the demon king has fallen…"

" How did you?.."

The old gypsy woman reaches into her cape, pulling out a thin silver necklace, hanging from it… a yellow shard

" I have been holding this amulet for quite sometime, but I believe that this belongs" she holds out the yellow pendant towards me " To you my dear Valentine"

"How did you?"

As I looked confused at the old gypsy, a scratch from further behind caught my attention, turning my head back in Memeha's direction, the old woman was …gone….

The screeches made there way closer to me, as I stepped back falling to the fountain. And they came, the demons. There distorted figures circling around me perfectly in the city center, I was found, I was trapped…

They moved in random ways, their heads cocked to the side, faces like broken porceling dolls, oozing black liquid from their tongues. Unable to scream, I hear them hiss and call out to me…

"…_hsssssss Nephilim …."_

The first demon lunges at me , cutting me like butter on my arm. The blood flowing thought the pool of warm water. I curl myself into a ball preparing for my death…

"_Maybe in death I can be with my nephew…"_

Keeping my eyes shut, the screeching becomes persistent, than flows away into the distance. I open my eyes to see a strong back in my presance, a dark cape with blue paradigm designs:

"Vergil.?..."

"Is this anyway to spend your birthday?"

His back still turned to me as I came to the realization that today was my birthday… and that Alba must have gotten in contact with him when I ran away..

"Vergil…leave me here…"

He turned around with an impatient look on his face, his perfect posture pranced towards me. His stretches his gloved hand towards me pulling me out the fountain. As I stood close to his chest , he looked downward at my wet attire, shaking his head. I looked away in embarrassment, as he moved his fingers on my forehead tracing the blood away. The gesture making me flinch at his light touch:

"I can see you have lost much Ms Valentine,. But stupidity is not apart of you, so please cease on the carelessness"

In anger I retaliated:

" My name is Valentine!, and you don't know anything about loss!"

I turned away preparing myself to run, but Vergil's grip on my arm was persistent. Though not as tight as before he urged me closer to the brim of his fedora our eyes locking. His cold voice echoing in my presence

"We are not so different Ms Valentine…",

I nudge my way out of his grip as he easily let's me go, remaining there with his sword and confident demeanor. I continued to run , heading back to Alba's apartment, but with the shambled cobbled city floors, I fell right before the main street to Alba's home. Falling again I remained on the ground this time huddling my body into tears,

_I lost Pandorian, I lost my only family_

A young mans voice comes into my presence

"Hey! Whoa are you ok!?"

Before I could look up the man picks me up by my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm not a monster…My name is Ares.."


End file.
